


I Am a Hunter

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [10]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Inspiration, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a Movie, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Song: Running From This Nightmare, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Lost Boys: The Tribe. Shane’s thoughts and musings about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am a Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! I’ve been watching the 2008 film **Lost Boys: The Tribe** , and no matter what anybody else says, I like it. Plus I think it’s awesome, mostly because, like the original 1987 film, I find it to be inspiring and help me to write more. So this is what I cooked up one day. And I decided to make it as if Shane Powers is talking to someone who was a vampire like him, but didn’t know who he actually was.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros and Hans Rodionoff (also a genius) own the film Lost Boys: The Tribe. The lyrics to Running from This Nightmare by Tuesday Knight belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

I Am a Hunter

_Darkness Strikes_  
_Once Again_  
_I’m All Alone_  
_It Feels Like The End_

_He Walks with Me_  
_While I Sleep_  
_It’s Like A Heart Attack_  
_On A One-Way Street_

_I Can’t Sleep Tonight_  
_‛Cause I Gotta Run, Gotta Hide_

_And I’m Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
_I Turn Around, But There’s No One There_  
_And I’m Running, Running From This Nightmare_

_Running, Running From This Nightmare_  
~Tuesday Knight, **Running From This Nightmare**

**Shane’s POV**

Blood. Absolute rivers of it. Whenever some of it rolls down my tongue and across my white skin, I love it. Its taste is akin to what ice cream tastes like to humans (except ice cream comes in all kinds of flavours — such as chocolate, mint chocolate chip and cookie dough, to name a few). It’s simply beyond words. Indescribable, of course..

But I digress.

However, blood is, after all, what gives life to all those people, whom my Tribe and I feed on every night.

Oh, I’m sorry. I sometimes forget to introduce myself — well, actually most of the time. My name is Shane Powers. I used to be a surfer myself. But then… well, let’s just say that a chance to change my life came along, and rather than pass that opportunity by, I simply took it.

Carpe Diem.

Sieze the day.

Some people see my kind — vampires — as hunters. Well, that’s partially true. We do hunt, yes, but we hunt mortals. Mortals themselves hunt as well, except they hunt deer, elk and moose. You know how you see cows and chickens, and know they’ll be on your plate one day? Well, as that old saying goes, don’t judge another person until you’ve walked a mile in their shoes (or boots, as the case may be).

Plus, being nocturnal, we vampires come alive and hunt as soon as the sun has gone down and cooled its hot fire beneath the earth.

Ah, the night.

Stars. Beauty. Darkness. Of course, darkness, now that I think about it, conceals the emotions that humans dare not admit to themselves whenever they’re by themselves.

Lust. Passion. Want. Love. Hearts.

I still wonder why they almost never tell anybody. I say “almost” because they treat those things as though they’re secrets that should be locked up, like a precious treasure (such as gold, silver, rubies, emeralds and diamonds) in a treasure chest, and never be told to anybody except themselves.

Well, that’s enough musing on my part for once. I’m getting hungry, and it’s time for me to hunt. Apparently, whatever these mortals do can work up quite an appetite (or a thirst), depending on how much effort they put into doing something, can be worth quite the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
